The Twincest Casting Couch
by Chozin Yi
Summary: Welcome to "The Twincest Casting Couch"! Here, we feature a collection of Twincest stories featuring twins from many different series! Open to Suggestions. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning) Series now concluded.
1. Episode 1: Vocaloid

The Twincest Casting Couch.

A collection of Hot Twincest action!

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with a very ambitious project for you guys!

This is gonna be a collection of different Twincest stories, with a new Twincest couple each chapter. The general theme of this series, is that every Twincest couple are auditioning for porn.

Before we begin with our first "Episode" if you will, it's disclaimer time!

1\. I do not own any series or characters that appear in this story.

2\. This story will have Lemons every chapter.

3\. Some stories may contain Straight Shota, Lolicon, and ALL of them will include Twincest.

Now let's begin our first story!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 1: Rin and Len.

Series: Vocaloid.

(Hello Everyone! My name is John and welcome to "The Twincest Casting Couch", brought to you by DreamToReality .com!)

(This is the first episode of our new series, so allow me to give you all the run down of how this series works.)

(Every episode, we'll have a pair of twins show up, who are willing to give their virginities to each other on camera for us. We accept twins of any age, and so today, we have our first couple here for filming, let us meet them, and learn a little more about them.)

The camera pans over to a pair of blonde hair twins sitting on a comfy black couch, one boy, and one girl, both of them with bright blond hair and blue eyes. The boy's hair done up in a ponytail, while the girl's hair had a white ribbon on top.

(So, why don't you two introduce yourselves?)

"Okay, well, my name is Len Kagamine."

"And I'm Rin Kagamine."

(Could you tell us a bit about yourselves?)

"Well, we're both 14 years old, and we are known as Vocaloids." Rin explained.

(And what exactly is a Vocaloid?)

"We're singers, there are programs of our voices you can buy and use to make music. We're also two of the more popular Vocaloids, so we also perform live on stage." Len explained.

(So you two are like celebrities in a sense?)

"Pretty much." They both replied.

(What made you guys decide to apply for our show?)

"Well, about a month ago, Len and I realized that we loved each other, not in a sibling kind of way, in more of a lovers kind of way. We've been wanting to make love to each other for a while now, but we've both been very hesitant to do so, but after seeing all of the hentai, Rule 34, and MMD porn of us out there on the internet, as well as requests from fans to make a real porn video of us, we eventually decided to do it, and what better way to do so, than to appear on this show." Rin explained, while Len blushed at the reason why they're both there.

(Alright then, you two ready to begin?)

They both nodded.

(Okay then! So how about we start by having Len undress for us. You okay with that Len?)

"O-Okay." Len said nervously.

He stood up from the couch and he started by removing his shoes and socks, followed by his leg warmers. Next, he removed the sleeves on his arms and then he took off his shirt, exposing his young, hairless torso. Lastly, he unbuckled his pants and took them off before pulling his underwear down, making his hairless member spring up.

He stood there quietly, letting both Rin and the cameras get a good view of his young, adolescent body.

(My goodness, I must admit, you have a wonderful body! You don't mind me saying that, right?)

"No, not really. A compliment is a compliment." Len answered, chuckling.

(Thank you. So Rin, what do you think of him? What do you think of your brother's naked body?)

"You're very handsome Len. Now I can understand why the fangirls love you so much." Rin said, giggling at the idea that unlike them, she actually gets to see Len naked.

(So Len, question, exactly how big are you down there. It seems pretty good for your age.)

"Last time I checked, I was 5 inches big." Len replied.

(Nice, that is pretty good. Now Rin, could get on your knees in front of Len please?)

Rin obeyed and sat on her knees in front of Len, her head level with his waist and his dick close to her face.

(Now Rin, I want you to take his dick in your hand and stoke him nice and easy. Okay?)

Rin nodded and she reached her hand up to take hold of Len's penis, stoking it gently.

"It's so hard. Does it feel good Len?" Rin asked her brother as she jacked him off.

"Yeah, that feels very nice Rin." Len sighed happily, loving the feeling of his sister jerking him off.

"This is how you masturbate right?" She asked him, her hand starting to go faster.

"Yup, but it feels much better when you do it Rin." Len replied, panting slightly.

(You two seem to be enjoying yourselves. Alright Rin, now I want you to start licking Len's cock and get it nice and wet, alright?)

Rin took a breath, and she tentatively stuck out her tongue and began to lick Len's penis, getting it nice and wet as Len's breathing hitched, this was the first time he ever experienced any kind of oral pleasure.

(Nice Rin, you are doing such a good job. Now take it into your mouth and suck it.)

Nodding in understanding, Rin then took Len's shaft into her mouth and sucked him off, bobbing her head up and down.

(How's it feel getting your first blowjob Len?)

"It feels great! Her mouth is so warm!" Len said as he petted his sister's hair as she moaned around his member.

As she continued to suck him off, the cameras got a great view the fellatio she was giving him, every time her lips moved up and down his pole.

"I think I'm gonna cum soon." Len announced, his breathing getting faster.

(Alright, Rin, when he finishes in your mouth, don't swallow yet, we want to get a good shot of it on camera first. Okay?)

Giving a soft "Mm hmm!" in response, Rin sucked him faster and faster until Len was ready.

"Rin I'm cumming! Ahhhh!" Len groaned as he released in her mouth.

As she was told, Rin didn't swallow yet, instead she took his dick out of her mouth and showed her opened mouth to the camera, her tongue covered in Len's seed.

(Very good Rin, you can swallow now.)

Rin closed her mouth and swallowed it.

(Alright, now that we got that done, Rin, would you kindly strip for us, like your brother? And Len, could you take this?)

John hands Len a cup filled with a pink liquid, which Len hesitantly drinks. When he drinks it all up, Len feels a euphoric feeling throughout his body and his cock quickly grows hard, leaking pre cum onto the floor.

(It's a special cocktail we make that works like an aphrodisiac. You should be ready to go at it for hours now.)

"I'm ready." Rin's voice catches their attention and they turn to see Rin completely naked, her perky A-Cup breasts and bare pussy out for them to see.

(Very nice Rin. What do you think of her Len?)

"You're... you're very gorgeous Rin!" Len admitted, feeling like he was getting harder from seeing Rin naked, that is, if he could get any harder.

(Okay Rin, here, you take this too.)

Rin takes another cup of the pink liquid and she drinks it to the dregs and she shudders, her body getting hotter and her pussy beginning to drool.

(Now that you two are all set, Rin, you go lie on your back on the couch, be sure to prop your head up with that pillow right there.)

Rin nodded and she lied on her back as told.

(Now Len, before you two begin, I'd like to put this on your dick. It's a special Lube that should make it very pleasurable for Rin, even where you break her cherry. You don't mind me touching you now, don't you?)

"No, I guess it's okay." Len said, scratching the back of his head.

John then covers Len's penis in a layer of lube, which makes it slippery and also makes it more sensitive as well.

(Alright you two, everything else is up to you. You just do what comes natural.)

Len climbs onto the couch in front of Rin and positions himself at her entrance before shoving himself in, popping Rin's cherry. Instead of pain, Rin felt a nice numbness, then replaced by dream like pleasure.

"Oooh Len! That feels really good! Hurry! Start humping me!" Rin begged.

Loving the feeling of Rin's pussy surrounding his dick, Len was more than happy to heed her request as he began fuck her like he's been doing it his whole life, pounding her pussy as the cameras caught it all on film.

(So what's it like losing your virginities guys?)

"It's amazing! I never thought sex would be this good!" Rin moaned as Len plowed her.

"Her pussy is so tight, I don't think I could ever get tired of this!" Len cried as he gripped her waist and railed her.

(You definitely won't get tired for a while after taking that drink before.)

"Oh Len! I'm gonna cum soon!" Rin cried as she rubbed her clitoris.

"Me too! I'm gonna cum too!" Len groaned.

(Be sure to pull out at the last second so we can get a good shot of it.)

They both panted heavily as Len got his hips going like crazy until Rin hit her peak and she cried out in orgasm, the sudden tightness of her pussy driving Len to his own. Quickly, he pulled out and he squirted all over Rin's belly.

(Good! That was a nice cumshot Len! Here Rin, have some tissues to clean up. You can just toss 'em on the floor, we'll clean up later.)

Once Rin had cleaned herself up, Len felt himself grow hard again.

"What do you wanna do now Rin?" He asked her.

"Can I ride you?" She asked.

"Sure."

Len then took Rin's place on the couch, after which she straddled him and lowered herself onto his length.

(Nice, I love a good cowgirl position. You go and put on a show Rin.)

And she did, Rin did everything she could think of to make it nice and sexy, both for Len, and the camera. She tossed her hair, fondled her breasts, cooed and smiled at him, all while she shamelessly rode his cock.

"Ahhhh, yes Len! Your cock is soooo good! I could ride it all day! Yeah! Yeah! Oh yeah!" Rin moaned, reaching down and diddling her clit as she bounced.

"Rin, I'm gonna cum again!" Len moaned, gripping her hips as he started thrusting up to meet her bounces.

"Yes Len! I'm gonna cum too! Keep thrusting! More! More! More! OHHH YES LEN!!!" Rin cried out in orgasm.

"RIN! AHHHH!!!" Len groaned as he filled her up.

(Good one you two, Rin, sit down and open your legs so we can get a good shot of your creampie.)

Rin did so, and the cameras got a good look at Len's seed dripping out of her.

(Very nice, now Len, mind doing something for us? Would you kindly go down on her?)

"Y-you mean, right now? But, I just finished in her..." Len said, blushing at such a perverse idea.

(You don't have to if you don't want to. We don't want you to do something you don't like. That's up to you.)

Len pondered for a moment, before he made his decision.

"I'll... I'll do it."

Len got on his knees in front of where Rin was sitting before he began to eat her out.

(Look at that, he just came inside you and now he's licking it out. What do you think of that Rin?)

"It's so naughty! Ahhh! I like it! Oh yes Len! Lick right there!" Rin moaned happily, Len, having finished cleaning her out, now focusing on her clit.

Len continued to eat her out for a few minutes, as he did so, his cock stretched to its full length again.

(Okay Len, give your mouth a break. Rin, get on your hands and knees, Len you get behind her. You can probably figure out what you're supposed to do.)

Len nodded, confirming that he did, and he got behind Rin as she shook her ass at him teasingly.

"Put it in Len!" Rin begged.

Happy to oblige, Len gripped her hips and thrusted inside, making Rin yelp as he began to fuck her doggy style.

(That's it you two! Get that pussy Len!)

Len humped her hard and fast, her butt cheeks jiggling every time his groin slapped against her.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me Len! Shove your cock in me!" Rin moaned out.

(That's it Len, do her harder! Slap her ass!)

Len gave her a nice slap on her butt, making Rin yelp happily.

The twins both fucked like dogs for the next few minutes until they both felt their orgasms approaching.

"Ohhh Len! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum again! Keep fucking me! Hurry! Hurry!" Rin cried, desperate for release.

"This is as fast as I can go Rin!" Len panted, a warm feeling building in his lower body.

"OH LEN! OOOOOH FUCK!!!" Rin called out as she came again.

"Oh shit! OH SHIT!!!" Len's voice cracked as he pulled out and came all over his sister's back, leaving specks of white everywhere.

(You two did a great job. So Rin, how was your first time having sex?)

"It was amazing! I'm so happy that I finally got to do this with Len!" Rin said happily.

(How about you Len?)

"Awesome! It was better than I could even imagine!" Len admitted.

(What were some of your favorite parts?)

"I really liked sucking Len's cock. I loved how it felt in my mouth. I also liked it when he ate me out, feeling his tongue in my cunny just felt so good. But I especially loved it when he was fucking me from behind. He could reach spots I didn't know I had!" Rin explained, casually rubbing her clit.

"Yeah, having Rin suck me off was great, my favorite part was when she was riding me. Just watching her naked body bouncing on me was such a turn on. I wasn't sure if I was gonna like licking my own stuff out of her, but I actually kind of liked it." Len admitted, rubbing his stiffening cock as it grew once again.

(Well, you two seem ready for some more action. Tell you what, we got everything me need for this episode, so how about we let you two have some alone time while we go upload this episode on out site?)

"I would love that!" Len said excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't mind getting dicked again!" Rin admitted.

(Alrighty then, we'll leave you two alone and you guys take as much time as you need.)

With that, John and the camera crew left the room, meanwhile, Rin lies on her back and pulls Len towards her.

"C'mon Len! We got all day!" She said as she guided his dick back into her treasure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay Everyone, that's the first story done! I hope you liked it! I'll see ya again when the next story is finished! Feel free to leave any suggestions for any Twincest couples you'd like to see in this series!

Chozin out, for now.


	2. Episode 2: Yugioh 5Ds

The Twincest Casting Couch.

Hey Everybody! It's time for the next story if this series, so I hope you guys like it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 2: Leo and Luna.

Series: Yugioh 5Ds.

(Hello Everyone! I'm John, and welcome to the next episode of "The Twincest Casting Couch", brought to you by DreamToReality .com!)

(So for this episode, we have an interesting couple here. We were very surprised when they wanted to audition, but as I said in the last episode, we accept twins of any age, so let's meet them, shall we?)

The camera pans over to the black couch, where sits a pair of twins, a boy and a girl, both with green hair. The boy's hair was tied in a ponytail and under his white jacket, he wore a blue and gold trimmed shirt, while the girl's hair was tied in two pigtails and under her own jacket, she wore a red and gold trimmed shirt.

(So, would you two kindly introduce yourselves?)

"Okay, my name is Leo, and this is my sister Luna." Leo introduced themselves.

(Is that all? That's fine if it is, you don't need to give us a surname if you don't want to.)

"I think we'd be fine with that." Luna replied.

(Okay, just Leo and Luna then. So then, what can you tell us about yourselves, and what made you two decide to audition?)

"Well, we are called Duelists. Duelists are people who competitively play a card game called Duel Monsters. Well actually, I'm the one who duels the most between the two of us, Luna doesn't duel very often herself." Leo explained.

"And we decided to audition because a month or two ago, Leo and I had Sex Ed in school and we've been very curious about sex and what it's like. We think society's views on sex are kinda misguided, so we wanted to prove them wrong, which is why we both signed up for this." Luna explained.

(Well it seems you two found the right place. So, are you guys ready to begin?)

They both nodded, nervous, but excited.

(Okay then, Leo, would you mind undressing first?)

"No problem." Leo replied, before standing up and stripping off his clothes, until all he had on left were his green boxers.

Finally, he pulled his boxers off, revealing a big surprise for everyone in the room.

(Whoa nelly! My my Leo, you've got quite the pole on ya!)

"What? It's big? Isn't supposed to be like that when I'm aroused?" Leo wondered, recalling what he was told in Sex Ed a few months ago.

(Well yes, but goodness! You're lucky to have one that big! Luna, what do you think?)

Luna took some time to look at her brother, fully exposed to her. She took in everything about him, from his young, hairless body, to his sizable dong.

"That is pretty impressive Leo, oh my, THAT'S going inside me later???" Luna wondered herself.

(Leo have you actually measured how big your penis is?)

"No, I never really thought of that." Leo admitted.

(Would you mind if we measured you then?)

"I guess it would be okay, it's no big deal." Leo agreed.

An intern hand John a tape measure which he using to measure Leo's impressive pecker.

(A solid 9 inches! That's a great size for someone your age! Oh yeah, by the way, how old are you guys?)

"We're 11." They both replied.

(11 and you're this big!? I'm actually a little jealous!)

The twins both laughed at John's remark.

(Anyway, Luna, would you mind undressing like your brother did?)

Luna blushed heavily, but she nodded her head and she stripped her clothes off until all she had on were her green panties, which she promptly removed as well, leaving her naked as her brother.

(You have a VERY pretty body Luna!)

"Thank you sir." Luna said, blushing, but smiling as well.

(Leo, what do you think of her?)

Leo stared at Luna like she did with him, and took in everything about her body, from her flat, boyish chest, to her hairless pussy, to just about everything about her tight, petite body.

"You're hot Luna!" Leo bluntly said, grinning.

Luna smiled back, and winked at him.

(So, are you two ready to begin?)

They both nodded.

(Alright, first, Leo, take a seat on the couch, next, Luna, you kneel in front of his lap.)

They did as they were told, and waited for further instructions.

(Ah right! Before we begin, I want you two to drink this.)

John holds up a cup of pink liquid.

"What's that for?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

(It's a special cocktail that's a strong aphrodisiac. If you drink it, you'll be able to keep going for longer.)

"Oh! I won't be needing that. I can keep getting hard and cumming for a long time." Leo stated.

(Oh really?)

"Yeah, one day while I was home alone, just for the heck of it, I tried to see how many times I can cum in a row. Although I lost count after 12." Leo explained.

Luna huffed. "No wonder all of your sheets were in the wash and you slept without any blankets that night..."

(Oh! Well okay then. I guess we'll just give this one to Luna then.)

Luna took the drink and she gulped it down. After she handed the cup back, she felt SO horny.

(Very well, let's continue. Now Luna, take Leo's dick in your hand and start licking it all over. Get it nice and wet.)

Nodding in understanding, Luna took Leo's porn star sized cock in her hand, marveling at how hard it felt. She leaned forward and began to lick it all over, getting as much of it as wet as she could, paying special attention to licking the head and the slit, which Leo found enjoyable, as he moaned in pleasure when she did so.

(Good job Luna, now I want to try and take Leo's dick into your mouth and try to give him a blowjob. I understand if can't get all of it in your mouth right away since he's so big, you're here to learn after all.)

Taking a deep breath, Luna took Leo's cock into her mouth until her gag reflex made take it back out, after which she tried again, taking slightly deeper until she gagged and took it back out. She repeated this a few more times until she was actually able to get the whole thing in her mouth and give Leo a proper blowjob.

"Awww Luna! That's great! I can't believe we're finally doing this!" Leo moaned, petting his sister's head as she blew him.

(Good job Luna! You're a natural cock sucker.)

Luna moaned erotically as she sucked on his member, speeding up as she put her hands on Leo's knees.

"Oh! Oh oh Luna! It's happening! I'm gonna- AAHHH!!!" Leo cried as he unleashed load after load of cum into Luna's mouth, making her pull away in surprise, her mouth stuffed and cheeks bulging as Leo sprayed a few more times on the floor until he was done, and his cock was the size of a nut.

(Holy shit!)

"Hehe, I kinda figured that wasn't normal, right?" Leo chuckled, face blushing as he scratched the back of his head.

(Man, I guess the old saying "it's not the size of the boat but the motion in the ocean" is kinda true in a sense.)

Luna swallowed all of the cum in her mouth and noticed Leo's penis growing hard again.

(And I guess you weren't kidding when you said that you can go again. Do you two wanna do something else?)

"Like what?" They both asked.

(It's called the 69 position. First, Leo, you lay on your back on the couch. Luna, you get on top of him so you're both looking at each other's privates. Basically, you're both gonna give each other oral sex.)

Leo obeyed and lied down on his back while Luna got on top of him, her wet pussy right above him.

"Are you sure about this Luna?" Leo asked his sister.

"Yes Leo, please use your mouth on me!" Luna begged before taking his dick in her mouth again, sucking on it like she was doing it her whole life, even though she just did it for the first time just a minute or two ago.

Leo took her tight butt in his hands and lowered her down until he started to lick her opening, moving his tongue back and forth across Luna's pussy, occasionally licking her clit.

They both moaned loudly as they used their mouths on each other and cameras caught it all, until Luna hips began to buck her hips into Leo's mouth.

"I'm cumming Leo!" She said before taking his cock back into mouth, muddling her scream as she came.

"I'm cumming too Luna!" Leo yelled as he filled her mouth up again, some of it spilling out of her mouth.

Luna, swallowed 3 times to completely drink all of the spunk in her mouth as she got off of Leo.

(You sure you don't need that drink Leo?)

Leo looked down at his groin and watched his cock stretch back to full length. "Yeah, I'm sure."

(Alright alright. Now before we get to the best part, Luna, would you kindly rub this special Lube on Leo's penis?)

"Sure, but what's it for?" Luna asked.

(When Leo puts his cock Inside you, it should numb you up so when he brecks your cherry, you shouldn't feel any pain.)

"Oh! I get it!" Luna said, now covering Leo's cock in the lube, making it tingle.

(You two ready? Alright, Luna straddle Leo's waist and lower yourself onto his cock, so it goes inside you. It's pretty big, so take it slow if you have to.)

Luna nodded and she straddled Leo's waist before lowering herself onto his erection, sliding it inside her as it broke her cherry painlessly and sheathed itself completely inside her.

"Ooooooh Leo, it's SO BIG!" Luna groaned, trying to get used to his size.

"So tight! Luna! We're doing it! We're actually having sex!" Leo said happily, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know! Now we gotta make it pleasurable!" Luna said, holding Leo's hand as she began to bounce in her seat, riding her brother like a wild horse.

As she rode him, Leo let go of her hand and put his hands on her chest, feeling up her flat breasts and toying with her nipples with his thumbs.

"Do you really not mind that I haven't grown boobs yet Leo?" Luna asked her brother, putting her hands on his chest as she fucked him.

"Of course Luna! I doesn't matter if your still flat or not, you're still pretty!" Leo admitted.

"Thanks."

They both fucked and moaned for a few more minutes until Leo felt something building in his loins.

"Luna, I'm going to cum." Leo moaned.

"So am I Leo! Let's cum together!" Luna moaned too as she rode him faster until he couldn't hold it, and Leo let loose inside her, drenching Luna's insides in spunk, making Luna cum too, her pussy milking his dick for all it's worth.

When he was done, Luna climbed off of him, cum leaking out of her all over his lap, his dick now all shriveled.

"Wow, so that was sex huh? That was MUCH better than I thought it would!" Leo said happily, ecstatic that he and Luna finally gave their V-Cards to each other.

"You're right Leo, that was amazing!" Luna said with a huge smile on her face.

(I can tell you two enjoyed yourselves. Would you like to go again?)

Leo's dick twitched and grew long and hard again.

"Heck yeah I would!" He said excitedly.

"I wanna go again!" Luna admitted, just as excited as her brother, surprising, considering that she's usually the more mellow of the two.

(Alright, Luna, get on your hands and knees. Leo, you get behind her. You can take it from there.)

Luna got on her hands on knees, her arms resting on the armrest of the couch while Leo got on his knees behind her, his hard dick bouncing lightly as he did.

"Hurry up Leo!" Luna cried, shaking her butt at him.

Leo then took hold of her hips and thrusted inside her before he began to hump away, fucking her like a dog in heat.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Hump me Leo! Hump me, my horny twin brother!" Luna cried, her face red, but a big smile adorned it.

"Man Luna, you are TIGHT! I could fuck you all day!" Leo cried, an equally big grin on his face as well.

They both fucked and moaned for a while, until Leo was ready to blow again.

"Oh Luna! Luna! LUNAAAAA!!!" Leo cried before pulling out and squirting semen all over his sister, covering Luna's back in white.

When he was done, his dick was shriveled like a nut, and then Luna stood up on her knees and she pulled Leo in for a kiss. As they made out, Leo's cock began to stretch and stiffen yet again. They broke the kiss and they looked at it.

(That was very nice you two, I believe we got enough for this episode so...)

"AGAIN!" Luna yelled.

With that, Leo pushed Luna down and began fucking her like mad until he came inside her again, pulling out his shriveled penis, which immediately grew hard again.

"AGAIN!" She cried again.

She then tackled Leo and started riding him until he came again, his dick all shriveled, then immediately grew back full length.

(Uhh, guys?)

"AGAIN!"

They got in doggy style and Leo fucked her hard and fast.

(Intern: Um, sir? Should we stop recording?)

(John: Hmmm, no, keep rolling, what's a few more minutes of footage? They'll probably finish soon anyway.)

*3 hours later*

John, the camera crew, and the intern decided to just leave the room with the cameras rolling and let Leo and Luna finish on their own while they decided to get some lunch.

By the time they decided to check on the twins, they had finally come out of the room fully clothed.

(Finally! Are you two finally done fucking like rabbits?)

"No, we decided to continue back home. Thanks for inviting us!" Leo said before he and Luna ran off.

John and the intern looked at each other before opening the door to the casting room only to find the room a total mess.

The floor, the walls, and the couch, ALL COVERED IN WHITE.

(Oh my fucking God... okay, call the company and tell them that the next episode needs to be delayed. We need to bleach this entire room... and the couch too... no, better yet, toss it! Toss the couch out and order a new one! On the double!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay Everyone! I hope you liked this next installment in this series! If you have any suggestions for more Twincest couples you want to see, feel free to leave a comment or review and let me know!

Chozin out!


	3. Episode 3: Liza and Tate

The Twincest Casting Couch

Hey Everybody! Here I am with the next chapter of this collection! Hope you all like it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 3: Liza and Tate.

Series: Pokemon.

*Warning: This chapter contains watersports*

(Hello Everyone! I'm your host John, and welcome to "The Twincest Casting Couch", brought to you by DreamToReality .com!)

(First of all, I apologize for the delay of this episode, it took us quite a while to clean up after the last one, although thank you guys a lot for all the positive feedback on that episode!)

(So how about we meet our new couple for this episode?)

The camera pans over to a pair of twins sitting on a brand new red couch, a boy and a girl, both dressed in navy blue, Chinese inspired outfits, their hair both done up in top knots, but the girl still had her bangs down the sides of her face.

(So, would you two like to introduce yourselves?)

The boy was about to speak up, but was interrupted by the girl, who answered for him.

"My name is Liza, and this is my twin brother Tate. We are the Gym Leaders for the Mossdeep City Gym." She explained.

(And how old are you two?)

"We're both 10." Liza again, answered, getting an annoyed look from her brother.

(And what made you two decide to audition?)

"Well, Liza and I have always had this connection with each other, and because of it we have always been very close. It wasn't long until we both realized that we both loved each other-" Tate began to explain until Liza interrupted him yet again.

"And after we had Sex Ed in school, we've been wanting to try it out, but we weren't sure if relationships between twins was common, but one day we saw the first two episodes of this show online, and we felt it was the best way to learn more. So here we are." Liza explained as Tate pouted.

(And we're happy to have you guys here. Sorry you had to wait so long in the waiting room, hopefully you liked the lemonade we gave you as you waited.)

"Oh we did, we were both kinda parched actually, so thanks a lot." Said Tate.

(So, are two ready to begin?)

They both nodded.

(Alright then, Tate, would you kindly strip for us?)

Blushing at the prospect that he's about to get naked on camera, and in front of his sister, Tate stood up and kicked off his shoes before removing his shirt and then pulling down his pants, showing that he was actually going commando today, so his naked, erect cock stood tall for everyone.

(You are very handsome Tate. Do you know how big your penis is?)

"Well-"

"He's 4 inches long. We measured it last night." Liza answered for him.

Fed up with Liza speaking over him, Tate decided to teach her a lesson.

"Liza, I think you need to learn how to shut your mouth." Tate said coolly.

"Wait what???" Liza said confused.

Tate climbed up onto the couch and he stood over his sister, taking her head into his hands.

"Tate what are you-!?" Liza began to say until Tate shoved his member into her mouth, forcing her to suck him off as he fucked her mouth, humping his hips back and forth.

(Reposition the camera and get a good angle of this.)

The cameras were moved over to get a better view of Tate face fucking his sister, her spit drooling out of mouth and all over his lap, she tried to struggle at first, but found that she strangely liked it. She felt she kinda deserved it, realizing that she should've let Tate answer for himself before.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, ah, ah, ah, ah, AH, AH, AH! I'm gonna cum! UHHH!" Tate cried out when came in Liza's mouth, his sister drinking it all up until he shot no more, and collapsed next to her on the couch.

Liza coughed a little before she spoke.

"Okay, I guess I kinda deserved that. Sorry Tate." Liza apologized.

"It's okay Liza." Tate replied, trying to coax his dick hard again.

"For only 4 inches, your dick pretty big, I could feel it reaching my throat." Liza told him.

"At least that's one thing I have that's big." Tate said almost mournfully.

"Oh Tate, not this again..." Liza said, rolling her eyes.

(Could you explain what this is?)

"Tate thinks he's smaller than me, even though I keep telling him that we're the same since we're twins." Liza explained to John and the camera crew.

"But I checked the label on your pants last night! Your waistline is bigger than mine!" Tate said exasperated.

Liza suddenly looked at Tate, an offended look in her eyes.

"Oh really?" She said darkly.

She then took her pants off, showing that she was also going commando today, and she straddled Tate's lap before grinding herself on him harshly.

"Ahh! Liza you're heavy!" Tate said in a strained voice.

"Are you gonna admit that we're the same size, or-am-I-still-too-big-for-you?" Liza said in rhythm to her dry humping.

Tate looked over at John, wondering what he should do. John mouthed "take her shirt off". As she continued to bounce on him, Tate undid and removed her shirt, leaving her completely naked like he was.

(Okay you two, calm down, we need to get the show on the road. First, I need to you both to drink this.)

He handed both of them cups of pink liquid, which they both drank until they were empty, after which they handed back to John.

(Next, Liza, I want you to put this all over Tate's penis, okay? It's a special kind of lube that will numb you up when Tate puts his penis in you, that way you won't feel it when he pops your cherry.)

Liza nodded and she covered Tate's boner with it, making it slippery and shiny.

(Alright Liza, you can take it from here.)

The twins both grinned at each other, and Liza raised herself up, before dropping down on her brother's member, taking it inside painlessly, thanks to the numbing lube.

"Oooooh, Tate you're inside me! Oh yeah!" Liza said as she began to ride him, bouncing in her seat again, but this time actually fucking him.

"Awwww Liza! It's so warm and tight inside you! That's it! Ride me! Ride me harder!" Tate moaned loudly, cupping his sister's butt in his hands.

(That's it you two! You're doing a great job!)

They both fucked and moaned each other's names for a little while until They both felt their climaxes coming.

"Liza I'm gonna cum!" Tate yelled.

"Me too Tate!" Liza yelled, riding him faster, desperate to get to her peak.

"I'm cumming!" They both cried out, Tate filling her up as she clenched his dick hard.

When they came down from their high, Liza climbed off of him and grabbed some tissues to wipe her pussy clean while Tate's cock grew hard again.

(You two up for another round?)

"Yeah!" They both said excitedly.

(How about this, Liza you like down on the coffee table, Tate, you take it from there. How's that?)

Liza grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it on the coffee table, after which she lied down on it, spreading her legs for her brother.

"Fuck me Tate." She said with a seductive look on her face.

Heeding her wish, Tate leaned over and thrusted back in her, fucking like it would be his last.

"Yes Tate! That's it! Hump me! Hump my pussy just like that!" Liza cried, reaching down to fondle her clit as he plowed her.

Tate held her legs up as he fucked her, panting heavily. Liza was off on cloud 9, she moaned loudly as she fondled both her pussy and her nipples while Tate plowed her.

Although she was enjoying the sensations flowing through out her body, another feeling was building in her lower body, growing more urgent by the second. When Liza felt a pang in her lower body, she realized her predicament.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh oh oh no! Oh no!" She moaned in need.

(Is something wrong Liza?)

"Ah! I... I need to pee!" She cried. Evidently, the lemonade she had earlier was ready to come back out.

"Should I stop?" Tate asked her, worried.

Not wanting to just stop and disappoint her brother, Liza decided to suffer through it and let Tate finish first before she could go

"No! You can keep going! Just please hurry up!" She moaned.

Tate nodded and continued to fuck her, holding her legs up and together while Liza held her hands to her lower body, trying to ease the pressure in her bladder.

"C'mon! C'mon Tate! Fuck me! Fuck me! Urghh! Please hurry! I have to pee so bad!" Liza groaned, her whole body starting to fidget with need.

"I'm trying Liza, but this is the fastest I can go!" Tate moaned, desperate not just to get his rocks off, but also so Liza can run to the bathroom.

"Hurry up and cum! I don't think I can hold it much longer!" Liza squeaked.

Tate kept pumping away at her, but no matter how much her fucked her, he couldn't get to his peak in time.

"I'm not gonna make it! I'm not gonna make it! I'M GONNA PEE! AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh..." Liza cried out when her bladder couldn't hold it anymore and golden liquid hissed out of her all over Tate's lap, making him pull away in surprise while Liza sighed in relief as piss trickled all over the floor until there was no more.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it..." Liza said to John and the camera crew, face red and disappointed with herself.

(You know what Liza, it's no big deal, it's not the worst mess we've had. Intern! Grab a towel and come clean this up!)

Then intern came over with a towel and cleaned up all the piddle on the floor and on Tate's lower body before running off camera.

(I'm surprised you're still hard Tate.)

"Heh heh, I guess watching Liza pee was kinda hot to me." Tate said scratching the back of his head.

(You feeling okay Liza? You still good to keep going?)

"Yeah, I feel much better, I wouldn't mind getting dicked again." Liza replied.

(Very well then, Tate, you got back on the couch, Liza, you go sit on him and take his dick back inside you, but facing us this time.)

They twins complied, and once Tate took his seat on the couch, Liza sat on him, taking his cock inside her as she faced the camera.

(Now Tate, lift her legs up and just go wild. Fuck her like you mean it!)

Lifter her legs up, Tate began to thrust upwards into her snatch, fucking her senseless, and they were both loving it.

"Yes yes yes! Fuck me Tate! Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Liza cried with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"Oh Liza I love your pussy! I could fuck you all day!" Tate admitted, making his hips go faster.

However, as Tate kept fucking her, he felt a sharp pang in his lower body suddenly, making him groan in discomfort. The lemonade was ready to leave him too.

"Oh no, Liza I gotta pee too!" Tate groaned, his bladder needing to be emptied, but he was so close to release too.

(If you're gonna do it, then get off the couch! We just bought that!)

Tate lowered Liza's legs and pushed her onto the floor and continued to rail her in doggy style.

"Shouldn't you run off and go wee wee?" Liza asked her brother, her horniness making her slightly delirious.

"Yes! But I wanna cum first!" Tate moaned as he continued to fuck her like a dog, his lower body bloated and full.

"Uhhhhhh, I need to pee but I'm soooo close!" Tate moaned, his hips just not wanting to stop.

(Uh, you guys can take a break if you want to...)

"Uhhhhhhh I'm about to cum but I don't think I can hold it anymore! I'm gonna- I'M GONNA- AHHHHHHhhhhhooooooo..." Tate cried out when he came spurted inside her, however he couldn't hold it in any longer so once he came, he sighed in relief as he emptied his bladder inside her.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S PISSING IN ME! IT'S MAKING ME CUM! AHHHHH!!!" Liza cried out as her body shuddered in orgasm before she collapsed on the ground, and a puddle of piddle, while Tate pulled out, white and yellow pouring out of her.

(Ooooookay then... are you two okay?)

Liza and Tate both nodded.

(How about this, you two go take a shower, and we clean up in here. We have enough footage for this episode. The shower is just down the hall over there.)

The twins both got up, Liza all wet and sticky, and they both exited the room while the intern came over with another towel to clean up the mess.

(Whew, at least we saved the couch this time. And at least no one can complain about this series not being being diverse.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay everyone! I hope you liked that chapter!

I know I've only been using characters from stories I've already done, but so long you all give me suggestions for other characters you wanna see, I'll be able to diversify these chapters.

Feel free to leave any suggestions you have!

Chozin out!


	4. Episode 4: Thundercats 2011

The Twincest Casting Couch

Hey Everybody! After taking a much needed break, I'm ready to give you all a new chapter! Special thanks to Stutz1 on AO3 for suggesting this pairing, in fact, special thanks to Stutz1 for going out his way to give me so many suggestions on his own, so thanks a lot!

Now let's get yiffy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 4: Wilykit and Wilykat

Series: Thundercats (2011)

(Hello Everyone! My name is John, and welcome to the next episode of "The Twincest Casting Couch", brought to you by DreamToReality .com!)

(So today we have a very, "Interesting" episode for you all. So how about we meet our new couple for this episode?)

The camera pans over to the red couch, revealing a pair of twins straight out of a fantasy series. There sat a pair of cat kids, one boy and one girl, the girl's body covered in light tan fur, with red and purple hair on her head tied into a ponytail. She also wore a purple tunic with a matching purple skirt.

The cat boy sitting next to her had similar colored fur but with white and brown hair on his head. He wore a black outfit with a beige tunic over it and brown shin-guards.

(Alright, so would you two mind introducing your selves?)

"Hello! My name is Wilykit, and this is my brother Wilykat!" The catgirl introduced themselves.

(Nice to meet you. Would you mind if I just call you Kit and Kat for short?)

"Not at all." Kat said, smiling.

(Okay, thank you. Would you mind telling how old you two are?)

"We are both 10 years old." Kit answered.

(Oh, really? You're that old? You don't look like it, with all honesty.)

"Are you comparing that to cat years? We may share traits of both cats and humans, but typing wise, we're more like humans. Which is why we age in human years." Kat explained.

(Oh okay then! Thanks for clearing that up. So what exactly made you guys decide to audition?)

"Ever since we turned 10, we were told that our mating season was coming, and we wanted to learn more about sex and practice for it. Since this show is specifically for twins, and since we're twins, we thought it would be perfect for us!" Kit explained, getting more excited at the prospect.

(Alrighty then, let's begin! Kat, would you kindly strip for us?)

Kat nodded and stood before beginning to remove his clothes. Soon, he was standing nude in front of everyone, his erect member standing tall, his youthful, human like body completely bare.

(Well, seems like the furries are definitely gonna enjoy this one. Have you measured your penis at all Kat?)

"Last time I checked, it was 4 1/2 inches." Kat replied.

(That's very nice. Now, Kit would you kindly strip as well?)

Kit smiled happily and she stripped off her clothes until she was as naked as her brother, her human like nipples and pussy exposed.

(You both look great! Now, how about we start by having you two get in the 69 position?)

"What's that?" Kit wondered.

(What you do is that Kat lies down on the couch and then you get on top of him so that you are both looking at each other's groins, and then you use your mouths on each other. How does that sound?)

"I'd like to try that!" Kat said, grinning.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Kit agreed.

Kat then climbs onto the couch and lies down, while his sister climbs on top of him, so they are now both facing each other's privates.

(Alright, Kit you just take your brother's penis in your mouth and suck on it while Kat, you start licking her pussy.)

"I AM a pussy!" Kit joked.

(Pussy is another word for your vagina Kit.)

"Oooh okay. I get it- Ahhh!" She exclaimed as Kat started licking her lower lips.

Remembering what she needed to do, Kit took her brother's length into her mouth and began to suck it nice and slow.

(Remember to be careful with your teeth Kit.)

Keeping this in mind, Kit began to go faster, bobbing her head up and down at a much faster rate than before. At the same time, Kat was sticking his tongue inside her and licking up her juices, both of their tails waving around.

They continue to use their mouths on each other for the next few minutes until they both started to get to their peaks.

"Uhh Kit, I feel like I'm gonna blow!" Kat said in a worried voice.

"I feel something too Kat, but I don't wanna stop!" Kit admitted before continuing to suck him off until they both couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHHH!!!" They both yelled as they came in each other's mouths, Kat squirting his spunk into her mouth he drank up her juices.

When they were both done, Kit climbed off of her brother and sat back on the couch, needing to catch her breath.

"Did both just have an orgasm?" Kit panted.

(Yes. Was that the first time you ever came you two?)

"Yeah, I never felt anything like that before..." Kat said as he sat up too.

(So how did you both like that?)

"That felt really good. I wanna do it again!" Kit said, rubbing her slick folds.

(Okay, so before you two begin, first I'd like you two to drink this.)

John handed them both cups of a pink liquid which they both drank until they were empty. Almost immediately, their bodies grew hot and needy, Kit's vagina drooling, and Kat's penis grew rock hard again.

(Now all that's left is you to put this lube on your penis Kat.)

Kat nodded and covered his dick in lube until it was nice and slick.

(Alright, Kit, I want you to lie down and spread your legs. Kat, you get between them and thrust yourself into her vagina, okay?)

Kit did as she was told and lied down as her brother got on top of her.

"I can't believe we're finally about to have sex!" Kit told her brother, unable to contain her excitement.

"Me neither, my heart is racing!" Kat agreed, before finally plunging himself in, taking her innocence and her v-card.

"Oh my goodness! Kat, you're inside me!" Kit moaned as he began to hump her rhythmically.

"I know, and it's so warm and squishy inside you! I love it!" Kat moaned as well, the cameras getting a good view of his furry butt going up and down as he humped her.

Kit was being humped so much, she turned into a moaning mess, wrapping her arms and legs around Kat as he plowed her, going faster and faster. They both looked into each other's eyes, and they leaned in and both kissed, swirling their tongues around each other as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Soon, Kat felt himself getting close, just as Kit was too.

"Kit I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Me too!"

"AHHHH YEAHHHH!" They both cried, Kat jizzing inside her as Kit's pussy milked him.

When they were both done, Kat pulled out and sat back, his cock having gone flaccid, but not for long as it began to grow stiff again.

"I wanna do it again!" Kat said, grinning.

(No problem, Kit how about you be on top this time?)

Getting the idea, Kit climbed on top of her brother.

"Want me to ride your little stiffy?" She teased.

Kat didn't say anything, instead he pulled her down onto his cock, making her give a mewl in pleasure.

"Ride me!" He begged.

Kit giggled, and she began to bounce up and down on his length, sucking him in and out of her caverns as Kat put his hands on her butt and groped her as she shamelessly rode his cock, both of them moaning happily as they rocked their hips together.

"Are you getting close Kat? I'm gonna cum too!" Kit said as she continued to slam her hips down on him.

"I'm almost there sis! I can't hold it!" Kat cried as he felt himself reach his peak and he let loose inside of her, driving Kit to her own orgasm once again.

As they were both trying to catch their breath, Kit climbed off of her brother, his cock having gone soft again, until it stretched and grew once more.

(Would you two mind going at it one more time? We can stop now if you want to.)

"I wanna do it again!" Kit cried, getting on her hands and knees and shaking her butt at her brother.

Kat smiled and got behind her before thrusting inside her again, fucking her nice and hard as he gripped her hips, pounding away as she begged for more.

Looking down and seeing her tail wagging in front of him, Kat couldn't resist and he grabbed it, eliciting a loud groan from her.

"YES YES YES! Rub my tail Kat! Rub my tail! AHHHH YES! THAT'S IT! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" She screamed.

Kat liked this reaction from her and he stroked her tail as he continued to fuck her, his hips and his hand going faster and faster.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M CUMMING AGAIIIIINNN!!! KAAAAAAT!!!" Kit screamed in ecstasy as she came, milking Kat's cock until he came inside her yet again.

They both lied down, seeming to have reached their limits as they panted for breath.

(That was very nice! How was it for you guys?)

"That was awesome! Now I can't wait until mating season!" Kat said happily.

"Me neither!" Kit agreed.

(Alright you two, we've gotten enough footage for this episode so thank you both so much for volunteering! Now if you could get your clothes back on, the exit is just down the hall. Again, thank you so much! I'm sure this episode is gonna get a lot of love.)

"You're welcome sir!" They both said.

Once they were both dressed, John opened the door for them and wished them a good day.

(Intern: Um, John. I think we're gonna need a vacuum cleaner in here.)

John came back inside and saw what the intern was talking about, the couch was covered in cat hair.

(Great, if it ain't one mess, it's another. Well, at least we don't have to throw out the couch this time.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright everyone, I hope you liked this one. I know it's a little more simplistic compared to the other chapters, but I hope you like it all the same.

Catch you guys next time!


	5. Episode 5: Bleach

The Twincest Casting Couch

(Yuri Warning)

Okay everyone! I got something new for the casting couch, so I hope you all like it!

Also, special thanks to Imouto Kitten on AO3 for suggesting this pairing! As soon as I saw it, realization hit me like a truck, I definitely could do a Yuri chapter or two!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 5: Karin and Yuzu

Series: Bleach

(Hello Everyone! My name is John, and welcome back to "The Twincest Casting Couch" brought to you by DreamToReality .com!)

(So for this episode we got something a little unique, so how about we introduce you all to our new couple today?)

The camera pans over to the red couch, now nice and cat hair free, where sat two girls, both appear to be around the same age and have the same facial features, but have different colored hair. The girl on the left had light, hazel colored hair, while the girl on the left had dark, black hair.

(So, would you two young ladies mind introducing yourselves?)

"Hello, my name is Yuzu Kurosaki." The light haired girl introduced herself, seeming a little nervous.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki." The dark haired girl said, coming off as a little bored, and looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

(Nice to meet you two. So, would you mind telling us what brought you both here?)

Karin sighed before she began to explain.

"It started when Yuzu got curious about her body and she started playing with herself frequently. It had really gotten out of hand, especially since Yuzu's the one who cooks for the family and her masturbating all the time got in the way of that. Truth be told, I masturbated a lot too, and one day, it just so happened that while I was playing with myself in our room, Yuzu came to do it too. One thing led to another, and next thing we knew, we were both masturbating to ourselves. Yuzu wanted to do more but I told her no, because we didn't want our Dad or our brother Ichigo to find out. So she dragged me here." The black haired girl explained, eyes avoiding the camera.

(Do you not feel comfortable being here Karin?)

"I'm already here, so I might as well go along." She replied, shrugging.

(Well, okay then. Yuzu, how do you feel?)

"A little excited, but also a little nervous too." Yuzu replied, blushing slightly.

(Before we begin, might I ask how old you both are?)

"We're both 11." Said Yuzu.

(Alright, just asking. Now, would you both kindly strip for us?)

Both of them blushing, Karin and Yuzu both stood up and began to strip, Karin removing her black tank top and shorts, and Yuzu removing her tan sweater and pants, until they were both left in their panties, which they both removed as well, leaving themselves completely bare, their hairless pussys and flat chests exposed.

(My my, you both look amazing!)

"Thank you sir." Yuzu giggled.

"That's nice I guess." Karin said, trying to not make eye contact.

(Alright, could we begin by having you two make out on the couch?)

Karin and Yuzu both blushed, but they did as they were told and climbed on their knees on the couch, facing each other. Both of them taking a breath, the twin girls both put their hands around the other and leaned in, pressing their lips together and moaning into the kiss, their bodies getting hot from the contact, their nipples getting hard and their crotches getting itchy. They deepened the kiss by getting their tongues involved, swirling them around and exploring each other's mouths.

After a few minutes of incestuous kissing, the girl's both broke apart for air, looking into each other's eyes.

"Karin, I wanna taste you..." Yuzu said lustfully.

The black haired girl blushed, but she lied down, spreading her legs for her sister.

"Go on Yuzu." Karin begged, face red and her bitting her lip.

Yuzu stared at her sister's beautiful pussy, and after taking a gulp, she leaned in and gave a hard, drawn out lick to her slit, making Karin gasp and moan from the sudden feeling of wetness and pleasure. Seeing that she liked it, Yuzu continued on and licked every part of Karin's pussy she could reach, Karin moaning happily as her sister ate her out.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh!" She would moan with every lick, putting her hands on Yuzu's head to keep her from stopping.

"Karin, you taste good!" Yuzu told her, before continuing to lick away.

"Yuzu..." Karin said, getting her sister's attention.

She reached down and spread her lower lips.

"Lick my clit, the nub right there." She told her.

Yuzu nodded, and she began to suck and lick at Karin's love button, making the dark haired girl scream a little and making her whimper from the sheer amount of pleasure she was having.

"Yuzu! Yuzu! I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum! My sister's making me cum! AHHHHH!!!" She cried out in orgasm, Yuzu drinking up her juices as Karin arched her back before collapsing on the couch.

"Did you like that Karin?" Yuzu asked her, as if they just went to the amusement park.

"Yeah, that was pretty good... but now I wanna do you." Karin admitted, sitting and making Yuzu lie back, Yuzu giggling in anticipation.

Karin spread her sister's legs and without missing a beat, she dove and began to lick and suck away at Yuzu's pussy, the bright haired girl moaning happily. After weeks of touching herself, it was a breath of fresh air getting pleasure from someone else instead.

"Oh yes Karin! Lick me! Lick my pussy!" Yuzu said excitedly, Karin licking away at her folds without a care in the world.

Karin stepped it up by focusing on Yuzu's clit, just as she did to her.

"YES YES YES! Right there Karin! Lick it! Lick my clitty! Ahhh!" Yuzu moaned as she toyed with her nipples.

Karin decided to step it up again, and she gently pushed her finger into Yuzu's cave, just enough so it felt good, but not enough to reach her hymen and hurt her. She continued to finger her as she sucked on her clit, Yuzu bucking her hips slightly from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh Karin! Oh Karin! I can't hold it! I'm gonna cum! KARIIIIIIIIN!!!" She screamed as her sister sucked up all if her juices, before taking her finger out.

"How was that?" Karin asked her with a snarky grin.

"That was great Karin! You're the best sister ever!" Yuzu said happily.

"Aw come on now..." Karin said, rolling her eyes and blushing.

(That was pretty good you two, but would you care to spice it up a bit?)

Karin had a pretty good idea.

"Watch this Yuzu." She said as she spread her sister's legs again but this time climbed on top of her and began hump her like a boy fucking her, their pussys rubbing together with their cults occasionally touching, adding to the pleasure.

"Ahhh Karin! Your pussy is so hot!" Yuzu moaned, reaching down and cupping Karin's butt in her hands as she continued to hump her like a boy would.

"Oooh Yuzu you are so cute!" Karin groaned as she kissed her sister on the forehead, speeding up her hips.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" They both moaned in tandom, their pussys now slick with their mixed juices.

Karin decided to get more dominant, so she grabbed Yuzu's legs and held them up as she sat on her knees and ground her pussy onto her sister's.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh Karin!" Yuzu moaned, loving this new position.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Karin chanted, rubbing harder.

They tribbed for the next few minutes, desperate to get each other off.

"Oh my god I need to cum so fucking bad!" Karin shouted, getting her hips moving with reckless abandon, trying her best to get them both off.

Within only a few more minutes, the fires in their bodies was about to reach its height.

"Karin! It's gonna happen again!" Yuzu cried.

"Yes yes yes! Take it Yuzu! Get off from your sister grinding on your pussy! OH MY GOD YESSSSS!!!" Karin cried out.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!" Yuzu screamed as they both reached their shared climax, before Karin collapsed on top of her.

(How'd you two like that?)

"Amazing..." Karin admitted, trying to catch her breath.

"It was soooo good!" Yuzu said happily.

(I'm glad you two liked that. Let me ask, are you girls still feeling a little frisky?)

"I wouldn't mind getting licked again." Karin said, getting off of Yuzu and rubbing her clit.

"Me too!" Yuzu said happily.

(Tell you two what, we already have enough footage for this episode, so how about we let you both have some alone time while we go up load this episode. Sound good?)

"Yes sir!" The girls both said together.

With that John and the camera crew left the room, leaving the two horny girls all alone as they got in the 69 position and licked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright! I hope you all liked that one! See ya all next time! And again, special thanks to Imouto Kitten on AO3 for suggesting this pairing!

Chozin out!


	6. Episode 6: Ape Escape

The Twincest Casting Couch

Hey Everybody! Welcome back to another chapter! I have a great idea for a new couple for this chapter, funny thing is, I almost completely forgot about these two, which is weird considering that they're from one if my favorite videos games from back in the day!

Now let's stop monkeying around and get busy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 6: Kei and Yumi

Series: Ape Escape

(Hello Everyone! I'm your host John, and welcome to "The Twincest Casting Couch", brought to you by DreamToReality .com!)

(As usual, we have a new couple starring for us today, so let's meet them, shall we?)

The camera pans over to the red couch, where sits a boy and a girl, although their faces and eyes look alike, the boy had spiky blue hair while the girl had brown hair tied in two pigtails.

(Would you two like to introduce yourselves?)

"Hello, my name is Kei." The boy said.

"And my name is Yumi." The girl replied.

(Would you mind telling us about yourselves?)

"I'm in the fourth grade, and I like Gym and Lunch!" Kei said happily.

"I'm in the fourth grade too, and I love music! I'm actually famous pop star!" Yumi said proudly.

(Oh you're THAT Yumi!? I knew I recognized you!)

"Yep, that's me! Bouncy, bouncy, happy flouncy!" She sang.

(Amazing! I never imagined you if all people would audition for this show! What exactly made you decide to anyway?)

"Well, Kei and I were visiting a hot spring about 2 weeks ago, and it was the first time we ever saw each other naked. We've been very curious about our bodies ever since, and we wondered why we felt so weird whenever we did. Kei wasn't sure why his penis would get hard and I didn't understand why I felt warm and itchy in my groin. We did research and found out about sex, and that's when we discovered this show, so we decided to audition to see what sex is all about." Yumi explained, Kei blushing but giggling as well.

(Well, you two came to the right place. How about we start by having Kei strip for us?)

Kei stood up and removed his sports jacket, followed by his shirt and shoes. After that, he removed his socks and pants as well. Now left in his tighty whiteys, he pulled them down, making his erect pecker bounce up and smack his belly.

"Look Kei! You're hard again!" Yumi pointed out, happy to see him naked again.

(And that's a good thing too. Yumi, would you kindly join him?)

Yumi giggled and she stripped off her pink sweater, followed by her shoes and socks, and finally her shorts and skirt, leaving herself in her pink panties, which she promptly removed as well, leaving her young, developing body exposed to the whole room.

(You look lovely Yumi! You know, you're not the only pop star whose gotten naked for us.)

"I know, I saw that you guys had Rin and Len come here before. I LOVE THEM!" Yumi squealed in excitement.

"Hey Yumi, can I touch you down there?" Kei asked his sister, pointing at her hairless pussy.

"Sure, as long as I can touch you too." Yumi replied.

They both stood in front of each other, reaching down to touch themselves, Yumi gently stroking Kei's penis as he cupped her vulva and rubbed his fingers gently in her slit.

"That feels really good Kei, does it feel good when I rub you too?" She asked her brother.

"Yeah, it feels very nice." Kei replied.

(Would you guys like to do more?)

"Yeah!" They both said excitedly.

(Alright, I want Kei to lie on his back on the couch and spread his legs, Yumi, you get between his legs so your head is level to his crotch, okay?)

They did as they were told, Kei lying on his back while Yumi got between his legs.

(Now Yumi, I want you to start licking Kei's penis, alright?)

Nodding, Yumi took his dick in her hand again and she tentatively stuck out her tongue as she began to lick his pole, up and down and swirling around his head, making Kei moan loudly.

(Very nice Yumi, now I want you to take the whole thing in your mouth and suck on it like a popsicle.)

Getting the idea, Yumi wrapped her lips around Kei's member and started to bob her head, up and down, up and down, Kei panting and moaning at the amazing feeling she was giving him.

"Oh Yumi, it feels so good! Oh! Oh no! I think I'm gonna pee!" Kei said, his face filled with worry.

(Don't be scared Kei, that's normal. Your just about to cum. Yumi, whatever happens, don't stop, okay?)

Yumi moaned in acknowledgement and continued giving her brother head, sucking him off until Kei couldn't take it anymore.

"Yumiiiiii!!!" Kei cried, hitting his first ever orgasm and squirting in Yumi's mouth, making her pull away in surprise as a couple more squirts landed on her face.

"What was that? Did something come out of me?" Kei asked, curious about the white stick liquid that came our of his penis, which Yumi was now licking off her face, finding it tasty.

"I think you squirted sperm Kei! Just like they said would happen on the internet!" Yumi said, happy that she got Kei to experience his first ever orgasm.

"Really!? I didn't think it would feel that good! That was awesome!" Kei said happily.

(Well, you're gonna feel it a lot today. First things first, I want you both to drink this.)

John handed them both cups of pink liquid which they both drank until they were empty. After handing the cups back, the non identical twins felt a sense of euphoria rush through their young bodies, Yumi feeling hot in her pussy and Kei's penis growing hard again.

(Next, Yumi, I want you to cover Kei's penis in this lube okay?)

Yumi nodded, and she covered Kei's dick until it was nice and shiny.

(Very nice, now Yumi, I want you to straddle his waist and put his penis in your vagina, alright?)

"Okay!" Yumi said, excited that she's about to have sex for the first time, so she climbed on top of him, hovering over his cock.

(You two ready?) They both nodded. (Alright. Yumi, lower yourself onto his dick and take it in.)

Doing as instructed, Yumi lowered her hips until she took Kei's cock into her pussy, popping her cherry in the process.

"Ooooh Kei, you're inside me! Oh it feels so good!" Yumi moaned.

"Oooh Yumi, I'm inside you! It feels so good on my penis!" Kei moaned as well.

Out of instinct, Yumi began to bounce up and down in her seat, sucking his member in and out of her pussy, making wet, slapping sounds with every bounce.

"Oh Yumi! Ride me! Ride me harder!" Kei begged, cupping her cute, tight butt in his hands.

"Oh Kei! Your penis feels so good inside me! I love it!" Yumi moaned, her hips starting to go faster.

They both fucked for about 5 more minutes until Kei felt a familiar pressure in his loins, Yumi feeling something similar as well.

"Yumi! Yumi! Sperm's coming out again!" Kei warned her, excited that he's gonna have that amazing feeling again.

"Kei! I feel something too! I'm think, I think, I THINK I'M CUMMING TOO!!!" Yumi screamed as her insides tightened from her first ever orgasm, causing Kei to cry out as well as he squirted his second load inside her. When they were done, Yumi climbed off of him, his penis now all shriveled.

(Very nice. You two wanna go again?)

Kei looked at his penis, seeing it stretch and stiffen until it was nice and hard again.

"Yeah! I wanna keep having sex!" Kei said excitedly.

"Me too!" Yumi said as well.

(Alright then, how about we have Yumi lie on her side as Kei puts his cock back in her from behind. Sound good?)

Yumi did as instructed on lied on her right side on the couch as Kei lied on his side behind her, lifting her leg up and pushing his cock inside her as they began to fuck again.

"Oh! Oh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah baby! Keep going Kei! It feels soooooo good!" Yumi moaned.

"Oh Yumi! Sex is awesome! I never knew I could use my penis for something so fun!" Kei moaned as well, a huge smile covering his face as his hips humped her good.

"It's the same for me! I never knew my tinkle could be used for something other than peeing! And it feels so good too!" Yumi agreed, her tongue sticking out as she got plowed by her brother.

Kei fucked her good for another 3 minutes until he felt himself getting close again.

"Oooh Yumi! I'm gonna squirt again!" Kei said, excited for another orgasm.

"I feel it too Kei! Hump me! More! More! Keep humping me!" Yumi begged, feeling her own orgasm approaching fast.

"I'M CUMMING!!!!!" They both yelled as Kei filled her up while she milked him dry.

As Kei pulled out and they both panted for breath, his cum leaking out of her like a stream, they both kissed.

(How'd you two like that? Isn't sex fantastic?)

"It is! It's the best thing ever!" Yumi said happily, Kei nodding in agreement.

(Lovely! We have enough for this episode, so we're gonna go upload it right now. If you guys want some more alone time, that's fine.)

John and the camera crew all left the room, closing the door behind them. Meanwhile, Kei felt a stirring in his loins.

"Yumi, I'm hard again." He whispered in her ear.

Yumi smiled and lifted her leg again.

"Put it back in! Hurry!"

He happily did and they began to have even more incestuous sex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay everyone, I know that one was a lot shorter than other chapters, but it was good enough for you all. See ya next time!

Chozin out!


	7. Episode 7: Digimon

The Twincest Casting Couch

Hey Everybody! After taking a few days off, I'm back with another chapter!

Before we begin, I have a BIG disclaimer I need to give.

DISCLAIMER: The characters featured in this story will not be the official ages they have in the Canon of the story. For the sake of the story, they will be aged up to 9 years old.

Also, bear with me please, as I have never seen anything past Digimon Adventure, so I apologize in advance if my info is lacking.

Now that that's out if the way, let's get started!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 7: Ai and Mako

Series: Digimon

(Hello Everyone! Welcome back to yet another episode of "The Twincest Casting Couch", brought to you by DreamToReality .com!)

(Once again, we have a new couple here with us today, so how about we meet them?)

The camera pans over to the red couch, where sits a boy and a girl, both with brown hair and sweet childish faces. The boy wore a pair of blue overalls with a white shirt underneath and green shoes, while the girl wore a red dress and pink shoes.

(Nice to meet you. Would you two like to introduce yourselves?)

"Hi! I'm Ai!" The girl said cheerfully.

"I'm Makoto! But you can just call Mako!" The boy said, equally as cheerful as his sister.

(My, you two seem quite energetic! Would you both tells us about yourselves?)

"Well, I like watching T.V., I like playing video games, and I like playing with toys...!" Mako began.

"And I like playing with my dolls, and reading books, and-!" Ai said until she was interrupted.

(Okay! Okay! That's enough now! How about you tell us why you both decided to audition?)

"Oh! Okay! Well, yesterday, Mako and I were horsing around and wrestling. He was on top of me, but I felt something poking my butt. I asked what it was, he didn't know either so he pulled his pants down and it turned out it was his peepee! It was standing up for some reason!" Ai explained.

"We wondered why my peepee would do that, so we looked it up on the internet, and that's how we found out about sex! We were really excited and wanted to try it out, then we found out about this show so we came here!" Mako finished.

(That's nice. You two ready to begin?)

"Yeah!" They both said.

(Okay! So let's start by having you bot get naked, alright?)

The twins both nodded excitedly and they both stripped their clothes off until they were both naked as jay birds, Ai's bare pussy and flat, boyish chest exposed. Next to her, Mako's hairless, little member was all hard and pointing up at the ceiling.

(My my, you two look beautiful! Mako, exactly how big is your penis?)

Mako just started with an eyebrow raised.

(Your peepee I mean.)

"Oh! Well, I don't know..." Mako said, scratching his head.

(Not to worry. Intern, could you hand me that measuring tape?)

The intern in question hands it over to John, which he uses to measure Mako's penis.

(3 1/2 inches. Not much compared to what we've seen so far, but it'll get the job done. It's normal for your age anyway.)

(So how about we start by having Ai lay down on the couch and have Mako lick her pussy.)

"You mean my tinkle?" Ai asked.

(Yes Ai, that's what I meant. How about you Mako, you wanna eat out her pussy?)

"Eat out?" Mako said confused.

("Eating out" is what you call it when a boy licks a girl down there, okay? Now do you want to do it or what?)

"Okay!" They both say, Ai lying back on the couch and spreading her legs for her brother.

Mako sits on his knees in front of her and without missing a beat, he begins licking all over Ai's pussy, making the brown haired girl moan and gasp, at first in shock, but then happily in pleasure.

"Oooh! Oooh! Mako it feels so good! Your tongue feels so good on my tinkle! Oh yes!" She moaned as he licked her slit and sucked at her lower lips.

(Mako, you see that nub at the top? Suck on that, she'll like that a lot.)

Getting the idea, Mako started sucking on her clit, making Ai cry out and moan as she wrapped her legs around his head to keep him from moving away.

"Mako! Mako! I feel strange! My tummy feels... Oh! Oh! Oh! AAAIIIIEEEEEEE!!!" She cries out as her body is rocked by her first ever orgasm. When she finally calms down, she takes her legs off of her brother's head, letting him back away.

"What happened Ai?" He asked her.

(It's nothing to worry about Mako, she had an orgasm, it's a very natural thing that happens during sex. Anyway, Ai, would you like to do the same for your brother?)

"You mean I get to suck his peepee?" She said excitedly.

(That's right.)

"What's it called when I suck it?" Ai wondered.

(It's called giving him a blowjob.)

"Haha! There's a lot of funny words for sex!" Ai giggled.

(So how about it Mako? Do you want Ai to give you a blowjob?)

"Yes please!" Mako said, finding the idea of his sister sucking on his little wiener so naughty, and exciting at the same time.

(Okay then, let's just have you two switch places then. After that Ai, you can take it from there.)

With that, the two if them switched places, now with Mako laying back on the couch as Ai kneeled in front of him and immediately engulfed his penis into her mouth and she began sucking it with vigor, making his gasp and moan.

(How's it feel Mako? Do you like it?)

Mako just smiled and nodded, a huge grin on his face as he sat back and enjoyed getting his first ever blowjob.

"Ai! Ai! Oooh your mouth feels so good! Suck it! Suck my peepee! It feels so good!" Mako moaned, putting his hands on her head as she bobbed up and down, going faster and faster.

She sucked him off for the next few minutes, until Mako felt a weird feeling in his loins.

"Um, sir? I think I need to pee..." Mako says to John in a worried voice.

(No Mako, that's not you needing to pee, I already said it was normal, you're about to have an orgasm like your sister did. What ever happens, just let it happen.)

Mako understood, so he gulped and watched Ai suck him off as the feeling grew stronger until it hit its peak.

"OOOOOH AIIIIIIII!!!" He cried out as his body shook.

Ai pulled her mouth off of him and smiled.

"Did you like it Mako?" She asked her brother.

"It was great Ai!" Mako said as he hugged her.

(How'd it taste Ai?)

"How did what taste?" Ai said, raising an eyebrow.

(Didn't he squirt something in your mouth?)

"No. Was that supposed to happen?"

(Well, when a boy has an orgasm, white liquid called semen comes out of his penis. Although I guess he's still too young to make any, so he had a dry orgasm.)

"Oh, okay!" Ai said in understanding, Mako nodding as well.

(So, are you two ready to have actual sex?)

"Yes sir!" They said together.

(Alright! Now first things first, let's have you two drink this.)

John hands both of them cups of pink liquid, which when it was all gone, made Ai get hotter and made Mako's little peter grow stiff again.

(Now that that's done, Ai, I want you to cover his peepee with this lube, okay?)

"Got it!" She said, slathering a dolop all over his member until it was all slick.

(Very good! Now that you're both ready, I want Ai to lie him down and straddle his waist.)

Making her brother lie on his back, Ai straddled his waist, waiting for further instructions.

(Now Mako, hold your penis up, Ai, lower your body until it goes inside your pussy.)

Mako held his peepee up as Ai lowered herself onto him, his member slipping inside her and popping her cherry, hardly feeling any pain thanks to the lube.

"Ohmygosh! Mako, you're inside me!" Ai moaned.

"So tight!" Mako groaned.

(Good job! Now ride 'em cowgirl!)

Getting the idea, Ai put her hands on her brother's chest and began to bounce in her seat, sucking his member in and out of her love hole, her hips moving in a steady rhythm.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Look Mako! We're doing it! We're having sex!" Ai told her brother as she rode him.

"I know! And it's so fun too! Keep going Ai, it feels great!" Mako said happily, reaching his hands up to cup her butt, and knead her cheeks.

They both had at it for several minutes without any sign of either of them getting close to orgasm, both of them moaning loudly. They probably would've gotten if they continued uninterrupted for a little while, but John felt like he needed to spice things up a bit.

(Okay Ai, slow down girl, I have an idea.)

Ai stopped bouncing and both she and Mako looked at John curiously.

(Ai, I want you lean forward so his penis slips out.)

Wondering what his idea is, Ai complied and leaned forward enough so that her brother's member slips out.

(Now Mako, take your penis and hold it up again.)

He did so, but wasn't sure what supposed to happen.

(Very well, Ai, you can sit back now.)

Ai obeyed and straightened up, but in doing so, she caused Mako's peter to slip into her puckered back door.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Ai gasped loudly.

"What's going on Ai?" Mako asked her, thinking he just went back inside her pussy.

"Mako, it's in my butt!!!" She exclaimed, so unused to having a foreign object in her back door.

"Should I take it out!?" Mako asked, afraid that he hurt her.

"N-no, wait!" Ai said, wiggling her hips side to side, getting a good feel of having her brother's peepee in her butthole. "I... I actually like it!"

"You like it?" Mako asked.

"Yeah! What about you Mako, doesn't it feel good for you too?" Ai asked him with a smirk as she began to bounce again, as if his penis hasn't switched holes in the first place.

"It actually feels tighter Ai! I like it!" Mako said, his grin having now returned.

Getting an idea, Mako grabbed her hips and began to thrust up to meet her bounces.

"Oh my goodness Mako!" Ai said surprised, loving the feeling of her brother fucking her butt. She reached her hand down and started diddling her pussy.

This continued until Mako and Ai felt a surging in their loins, signaling the feeling they both love so much.

"I'm gonna have an orgasm Ai!" Mako cried, eager to reach climax.

"Me too!" Ai cried.

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!!!" They both cried as Ai's body shook and Mako's penis twitched hard inside her butthole.

When they both came down from their shared high, Ai rolled off of him, both of them trying to catch their breath.

(How'd you both like that? Isn't sex great?)

"It sure is!" Mako said happily.

(I want to thank you two for both coming over to star in our show. We're all done here, since we have enough footage for this episode. So while we go upload the footage, you guys go to the bathroom down the hall and wash up. After that, you can head home.)

"Thanks for having us sir! It was fun!"

(No problem you two.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if this one took too long to come out for you guys. I hope you all liked it!

Chozin out!


	8. Episode 8: Finale

The Twincest Casting Couch

Hey Everybody, Chozin is here with what is going to be the last chapter of this story.

I just wanna say, thank you all so much for all of the support you have given me since I started this series, it has really ment a lot.

Unfortunately, I have lost my motivation for writing these chapters. I appreciate all of the suggestions from you all on FanFiction, and AO3, and i tried my best to follow your suggestions, but the thing is, most of them that I received are characters from series I have never even seen before, and as much as I appreciate some of you giving me pointers on who these characters are, and what their personalities are like, but the thing is, I just haven't really put my heart into those chapters as I would have for characters I actually know about.

And also, some of those characters are from series I have heard of, and seen, but I just don't feel comfortable doing a chapter on those specific characters. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I still have one more story I want to write before I end this series, it's something I have wanted to write since I first started it, and I hope you guys like it!

Now let's get funky!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 8: Finale

Featuring Rin and Len, AND Leo and Luna!

(Hello Everyone! I am John, and welcome to the final episode of "The Twincest Casting Couch", brought to you by DreamToReality .com!)

(Unfortunately, as I have said, this going to be the last episode of this series, but we figured that we'd end it off on a high note, by popular demand, bringing back two fan favorite couples for this last episode! Let's meet them, shall we?)

The camera pans over to the red couch, where sits two boys and two girls. One boy and one girl looked to be older than the other two, both of them with bright blonde hair. The younger twins both having green hair.

(That's right, Rin and Len, AND Leo and Luna have agreed to come back for our last episode!)

"It's great to be back John." Len said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can already tell that we're gonna have so much fun!" Leo said excitedly.

(So here's a question for you guys, what's been going on since you all auditioned?)

"Well, Len and I have had Sex every now and then since we auditioned, some nights, he would sneak into my room for some late night loving before we go to bed. I say we do this every now and then, mostly during weekends." Rin explained.

"Man, you guys are missing out. Luna and I have been having sex every day since we auditioned." Leo said to her, a smirk on his face.

"Every day?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All day, everyday. Leo and I have sex every chance we get." Luna explained to the blonde haired boy.

"Man, how do you two have the stamina for that?" Len wondered, scratching his head.

"I'm not sure, I just can keep going all day." Leo said, stroking a sizable tent growing in his pants, much to Luna's amusement, and Rin and Len's embarrassment.

(Alright then, so are guys ready to start?)

"Yes sir!" All four of them said.

(Then what are you waiting for? Go at it!)

With no need for encouragement, the two pairs of twins stripped down to their birthday suits, Rin and Luna both naked as the days they were born, with their hairless pussys exposed, and Rin's A-Cup breasts and Luna's flat as a board chest out for everyone to see, while Leo and Len both had their hairless cocks out, Leo's 9 incher making Len's 5 incher looking tiny by comparison.

"I can't believe that an 11 year old has a cock bigger than mine." Len said, gawking at Leo's dick.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm making you feel inadequate." Leo said, scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine with what I've got." Len said simply.

"Will my breasts grow like your someday?" Luna asked Rin.

"Maybe someday." Rin told the younger girl.

(Alright guys, are we gonna start or what?)

With that, Rin and Luna both had their brothers sit down on the couch while the they kneeled in front of them and took their cocks into their mouths, Rin sucking on Len's length, while also impressed that Luna could deepthroat Leo's porn star sized cock like it was no big deal.

"Aww yeah, Luna, you're the best!" Leo said, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Aww yeah, that's it Rin, keep going!" Len begged as Rin bobbed her head up and down.

Both girls went at it for a few minutes, sucking off their brothers expertly.

(Okay girls, how about we switch things up?)

Getting the idea, and finding it very arousing, Rin and Luna switched places, Luna now sucking on Len's penis, while Rin struggled to get Leo's dong into her mouth.

"Take it easy, don't push yourself." Leo said to Rin.

"I can't believe I'm being sucked off by an 11 year old..." Len said, putting a hand on Luna's head.

"I actually like that your penis is smaller, it's much easier on my mouth." Luna told him, before taking it back into her mouth.

The girls sucked both boys off for the next few minutes until Leo and Len felt their climaxes approaching.

"Ohhh goodness, here it comes!" Len said, a warm feeling pooling in his lower body.

"Uh Rin, I think you might wanna get back, my dam's about to burst!" Leo warned the blonde girl.

Just then, both boys reached their peaks and Len came in Luna's mouth, while Leo pushed Rin off of his schlong and came buckets all over her face, some of it getting in her hair and dripping down on her breasts.

Len couldn't help but laugh at Rin, while Luna giggled as well.

"Heh heh, sorry about that Rin..." Leo said, blushing.

"No, that's fine. It's actually not bad." Rin replied, licking up some of spunk around her mouth.

(Would you like a towel Rin?)

Rin nodded and took the towel to wipe her face clean, while John handed Len and Luna cups of pink liquid, which they drank until they were empty, before he handed one to Rin as well, which she drank happily.

(I take it you won't be needing one Leo?)

"Nah, I'm good." Leo replied as his cock began to stretch and stiffen, while Len's did as well.

(Alright guys, time for the good part.)

Nodding in understanding, Rin climbed up onto Len's lap while Luna did the same on Leo's, and the girls both lowered themselves onto their brother's dicks, both of them bouncing up and down, moaning happily.

"Oh Leo, I love your big, fat cock! It fills me up so nice and good!" Luna moaned while Leo sucked on her right nipple as she rode him.

"Oh yeah, oh Len! I love riding your dick! Oh fuck me! Fuck your sister!" Rin moaned as Len sucked on her left nipple while gripping onto her butt as she rode him.

The sisters both rode their brothers happily for the next few minutes, until the best part started to happen.

"I'm cumming Rin!!!" Len cried as he filled the blond girl up, making her cum on his dick as well.

"Ooooh yes Luna!!!" Leo moaned as he sprayed all over her insides, Luna's pussy milking him dry.

The girls both climbed off of their brothers, Luna's pussy drooling with spunk, as the boys cocks grew rock hard again.

"Hey Rin, could we have a turn?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah, can I fuck you too Len?" Luna asked him as she used a bunch of tissues to clean herself out.

The Kagamines both shrugged.

"I guess that would be alright." Len said.

"It would be different." Rin admitted.

With that, Rin and Luna both played down on the couch, while Leo and Len mounted them both, Len ready to insert himself into Luna while Leo was more then ready to fuck Rin.

"I find it hard to believe that I'm gonna fuck a kid whose younger than me." Len admitted.

"I'm actually a big fan if your music Len. I think you're really handsome." Luna admitted while blushing, hardly believing that she's about to have sex with her idol.

"Well, thanks. That's nice to hear." Len said, before he thrusted inside of her, fucking Luna at an even pace.

"I love your music too Rin, you're very pretty." Leo admitted as well.

"Aww, how sweet of you. Now fuck me you little hunk!" Rin begged.

Happy to oblige, Leo thrusted inside of her, making Rin scream.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO BIG!!!" She screamed out, her eyes bulging and mouth wide open, as Leo began to fuck her.

"Man, you are so small, that's so hot!" Len said as he fucked Luna while holding on to her petite waist, her little legs and feet bouncing in the air with every thrust he did.

"I can't believe that I'm fucking THE Rin Kagamine! This is like a dream come true!" Leo said and he plowed her, Rin moaning and groaning from his size, while Leo fondled her A-Cups.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" Len moaned as hips got going faster and faster, desperate for release.

"Aw man, so am I!" Leo moaned as his nuts rose in his sack.

"AW YEAH BABY!!!" The boys both moaned, cumming inside of Luna and Rin respectively.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO HOT!!!" Rin cried out as Leo came like several men inside her, her eyes rolling up in their sockets.

As the boys both pulled out, Rin rolled over and slumped onto the floor.

"Uh oh, I think I over did it..." Leo said in a worried voice.

John went over and put a pillow under Rin's head.

(She'll be fine Leo, just let her have some time to recover.)

"Wanna go again Leo?" Luna asked her brother.

"You bet!" Leo said as his cock stretched back to its full size.

She laid Leo down and straddled him before sinking onto his cock again, before looking behind herself and spreading her butt cheeks.

"Go on Len! Fuck my ass!" She begged.

Len grew hard again at the idea and he gladly got behind her and pushed himself into her backdoor, making the green haired girl groan.

"Oh yes, that's it! FUCK ME BOYS!" She cried out.

Leo and Len fucked in rhythm, when Len would pull out, Leo would push in, and vice versa.

The boys both fucked the petite, green haired girl's holes as she cried out in ecstasy, Len fucking her ass nice and hard as Leo thrusted up into her pussy repeatedly.

"Oooh Luna, I'm gonna cum again!" Leo moaned.

"So am I! I can't hold it either!" Len groaned.

"Do it! Cum inside me boys!" Luna cried.

With that, the boys both came inside her, Len filling up her ass as Leo came so much, it spilled out of her pussy onto his lap.

When they were all done, the boys both pulled out of Luna, Rin meanwhile, had just gotten back up.

"Can we do it again?" She asked.

Len, Leo, and Luna all looked at each other, and smiled.

*3 hours later*

With the Kagamines both tuckered out and ready to go home, and Leo and Luna deciding to continue back home, the two pairs of twins wished each other goodbye and left, John and the camera crew following behind them.

(Good thing that this is the last episode, otherwise I would to buy another couch.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it guy! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I'll see you next time with a new story!

Chozin out!


End file.
